


Curses Suck

by HauntRavensong



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Children, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Dan, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Spells & Enchantments, Toddlers, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: You and Dan Espinoza are childhood friends that almost told each other everything. Although, the one and biggest secret you kept from Dan exposes you to him.Will he and your other friends still be around when they learn your secret?(Gender Neutral Reader)
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Reader, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Curses Suck

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Lucifer TV fic :o I hope y'all like it and that I at least have the characters not too ooc 😅

"Shit, shit, shit... FUCK!" You hissed as you rushed inside your apartment, shakily shutting the door in your panic and agony of the burn from work.

The moment that an angry customer dumped hot coffee on you for refusing to lower the price for the entitled bitch, you felt the curse taking hold. It was so strong that it forced you to walk out of work early and almost break every speed limit law so you'd be safe despite your boss trying to make you stay for a doctor to look at the burn on your arm.

Curses are such a bitch. This one had been in your family for as long as you could remember on your mother's side. Any strong negative feelings like being really sad or angry sets it off, and the result is that you shift into your 3 year old self with no solid memory of when you are your actual age.

The worst part about it is that being a child can last from anywhere from 1 day to a month, but once you do go back to your regular age it takes a couple of days for the curse to... recuperate.

So in other words it would take you another two days or so before becoming a child again.

It's scary to deal with at times since life has really just sucked when you moved to LA, but meeting your police friends made it better. Today was just a really bad day, and you couldn't even properly prepare pull-ups or notes to soothe your child side.

"I-I-I-I'm sowwy!" 3 year old you wailed when you shimmied out of your baggy clothes. 

You don't know why you're crying, you only remembered being so mad and your arm just _hurts_ so badly.

With all of these confusing feelings and being naked, you shakily walked to where you remember that the pull-ups are and put one on. Not the best work but you always manage. 

Your crying went to mainly hiccups after you had gotten it on. You saw the owie on your arm and new tears just streamed down your face. What did you do to get the owie? Were you bad?

Right now you were a child that just wanted any kind of comfort, but no one was ever around so you believed that you were a bad kid.

With how mentally exhausted you felt it made it difficult to really think. So instead of trying to get something to eat or drink out of the mini fridge you kept for emergencies such as this, you went to your toddler room and curled up on the bed before hiding under the covers.

It didn't take long for sleep to overtake you and because of how deep you are in sleep, you don't hear your cellphone ring or know that a very worried best friend and his Devil boyfriend are going to your apartment.

* * *

Whenever Dan got the call from your boss about what happened and how you left without taking care of what could be a serious burn, he all but ran to his car with Lucifer equally worried.

You and Dan had been best friends since childhood, being there for each other for almost anything. You helped him through his divorce with Chloe and when Charlotte died, and at first unbeknownst to either man in the car, you set them up on a date.

Lucifer had only known you a short while in comparison but he liked you. Full of life and thought of others first before yourself, but he knew something was... off with you.

Not in a bad way like dirty secrets or the like, but sometimes he felt an extra surge of protectiveness when the Devil could feel how anxious or saddened you were. There is something else that he feels around you but he never brought it up with Dan because he didn't want to over worry his partner more than he needed.

Now though that is thrown out the window.

"Do they walk out of work often?" Lucifer couldn't help but ask Dan.

Dan shook his head and then parked in the lot of your apartment complex, "Not usually, no. But this isn't the first time it happened," he admitted to Licifer, "and all of those times always were because they got so stressed out it made them sick."

The men got out and went upstairs to your apartment. While Dan knows that you couldn't afford to live in a nicer (or friendlier) area, Lucifer visibly winced at how the walls are practically falling apart. Dan had ignored it in favor of checking on you.

"Hey, it's Dan. Are you okay?" he said as he knocked on the door. 

He frowned at the lack of movement toward the door, or inside the apartment at all. Whenever something happened at your work you always called Dan to vent, although that did slow when he began dating Lucifer. 

As Dan contemplated on barging in or not, Lucifer decided for him, opening the unlocked door. That was really worrying since you always locked your door! But it wasn't because of the Devil being impatient, it was because that he sensed a young soul in pain.

Lucifer looked around but nearly tripped over clothes that had been bunched up at the door. Dan walked around him and knelt down to get a closer look, "These are their clothes."

This is really worrying the both of them but Dan called out your name and looked inside your main bedroom only to find it empty. He looked around and saw a few stuffed animals and toys scattered about, but he knew you didn't have any other family so no nieces or nephews, and you don't have kids of your own.

Lucifer could see a few toys scattered in the main room but what got his attention the most was a paper on the floor. There were two different sets of handwriting on it. It confused him to no end but the worry in Dan's voice all of a sudden made him abandon the paper and walk to a different room.

He stopped short of the doorframe of the new room. It was smaller than the room you stayed in and it has walls in your favorite color pinned with drawings that were done by a child. The bed was small with a standard bed frame with dressers that are very short for an adult. Lucifer's eyes then landed on Dan who is on his stomach looking under the bed, talking soothingly.

"It's okay," Dan said to whoever is hiding under the bed. "We're not going to hurt you." He then looked behind him to Lucifer, "Luce, would you find me an outfit? There's a kid under here."

"A child?" He asked. "I thought our friend didn't have children."

"I know, but we'll figure that out later."

He leaned down again to coax the child out. The poor kid is shaking worse than when he first found them.

Your eyes were wide at seeing the stranger staring back at you, but something felt familiar with him. Deep down something told you that you could trust this man, but you were still a little scared and fussy over your arm.

A new voice made you squeak and nearly plaster yourself to the back wall, "He's right, little one, we won't hurt you. Are you hungry?"

The mention of food made your stomach growl loudly and while you knew that following strangers could be a danger, however you just knew that they wouldn't hurt you. So slowly you got out from under the bed when the large man backed off a little.

Once out and standing the two men made you feel like that maybe hiding was still a good idea. They're tall! 

"What's your name?" The man who talked to you first asked. Before you could answer, his eyes went to the obvious burn on your forearm, "Do you know who did this to you?"

"Let's get them dressed first, Dan." Lucifer told him noting that the pull-up was on wrong. He made sure to keep his voice light so he wouldn't scare the child. "Come here, little one, let's get you settled."

They could see that you were nervous but you did what Lucifer said anyways, getting close to him. He had a new pull-up and an outfit but Dan asked, "Do you need to use the potty?"

You stopped and thought about it just a second before nervously nodding. Lucifer then stood up and held out his hand, "I'll take you there." He smiled when you held his hand.

Dan followed and stayed near the door with Lucifer after the Devil told you to call out when you were done so they could help. "This is odd." At Lucifer's curious expression he continued, "This kid looks exactly as they did as a kid."

"Any idea of the burn?"

"Well, from what their boss told me, an angry customer dumped hot coffee on their arm when the customer tried getting it for free. But... that kid couldn't be them...right?" Honestly since Dan knows that Lucifer is the real deal Devil, maybe this wouldn't surprise him.

"I don't know," Lucifer confessed, equally as confused. "I do feel some sort of magic on this child though, but we need to see to that burn. My brother, Raphael, runs a hospital just a few blocks away. He can figure out what is going on."

Dan was about to say something but a small voice interrupted him in an adorable way, "Done!" 

They chuckled, but Lucifer handed the clothes and pull-up to Dan, who was confused so the Devil explained, "If this is our friend then it makes sense that you help them with this. You've known them the longest so that trust is more solid with you."

He nodded and went inside with the items. He smiled softly to make you more comfortable. In this light the likeness is uncanny. There's no question in his mind that this child isn't related, but is you. Also he could very clearly see the dried tear tracks and dried snot that covered your face. After getting you into a clean pull-up, he got a washcloth and wet it in lukewarm water before gently wiping down your face. 

There were still tears in your eyes but it doesn't have enough moisture to fully spill over, and with how your hand was covering that burn, it was because of the pain.

"Let's get you dressed, kiddo." He smoothed his thumb on your cheekbone, "We'll get you to a doctor and after that we can get ice cream. Does that sound good?"

The mention of ice cream improved your mood immensely and made you nod enthusiastically. He chuckled and ruffled your hair.

* * *

Dan and Lucifer sat on their couch next to each other while you napped on the empty part of it. Both of them had decided that it was best that you stayed with them until this passed.

Taking you to Raphael was the best idea Lucifer had suggested. Not only did the angel ease the burn on your arm, he also had information about the curse on you.

He had confirmed with them that the child was indeed you, and that it was a very old curse that was placed on your bloodline. Unfortunately however, he couldn't reverse the curse since it would do more harm than good because of it being so embedded into the blood of your family. All he could suggest is that someone you trust help you until you will change back to your normal age.

Neither of them hesitated to take you in until that time, but Dan himself felt hurt. You and him are best friends, why didn't you tell him about this curse? Well... in a way he gets it, but knowing that you were going through this alone for all these years made him feel bad. He couldn't imagine being alone when shifted as a 3 year old.

As if sensing his mood, Lucifer wrapped his arm around Dan's shoulder and gently pressed him against his side. Dan glanced up and pressed a kiss to Lucifer's jaw then looked back to your sleeping form. You looked so peaceful and much happier than when they found you.

"Do you think they'll change back soon?" Dan couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, but not now." Lucifer told him, "It could be some time tomorrow or even longer, but they need our support through this and after."

"I know," Dan sighed and sank against Lucifer. "I just wish I knew about this beforehand, y'know? I can only imagine how alone they felt for keeping this to themselves and not having anyone to turn to when the kid was around."

"We're here for them now. And we need to still be there."

Dan nodded and reached out to gently card his fingers in your hair. The action made you shuffle and mumble before settling back into the soft couch.

While Dan had you at the doctor, Lucifer quickly went back to your apartment and gathered the clothes and left over pull-ups. He was impressed at the amount of clothes you kept for your 3 year old self, but he does think that you could have nicer clothes.

They woke you up a short time later since it was dinner time and they wanted you to actually eat. Lucifer cooked a delicious lasagna but as a side for you, he gave you some carrots. At first they thought they would have to fight you to eat it, but you actually ate them first before eating the lasagna.

With dinner finished and dishes washed, Dan helped you with brushing your teeth and getting ready for bed, but he has to gently rub some ointment on that burn. You winced a little but bit your lip to keep from whining. Dan frowned and used his thumb to tug your lip free before you damage it more.

"Hey, don't do that." He tutted softly, "That will make more owies on your lip."

"Sowwy." You mumbled not making eye contact with him.

He cupped your cheek and lifted your head to look at him. To your surprise, he's smiling, "Don't say sorry. I know the medicine hurts but it will feel better soon." Then he tapped the tip of your nose, making you smile back, "There's that smile! Let's get you ready for bed, kiddo. You're staying with Lucifer and I for a while."

You nodded and followed him to the room you're staying in. A gasp escaped you and your eyes widened to the large room. It was bigger than your old one and still had walls in your favorite color. The bed is larger too but the frame of it is a dark cherrywood and has carved characters on the legs. The sheets and bedding are exceptionally soft and warm.

Dan sighed out of fondness and then spotted Lucifer in the corner of the room, "You outdid yourself, Lucifer."

"I may have splurged a bit," the Devil shrugged and strode over to you before kneeling down and held out your favorite stuffed animal from your old room. "The little one deserves nice things as well. Here you are, darling, I believe your friend here missed you."

The excitement and happiness you felt made you rush Lucifer to a tackle hug, the force making him grunt more out of surprise. Of course that made Dan laugh and he got a rude gesture in return, but that didn't stop him from returning the hug.

"Thank you, Lucifer." You whispered to him.

"You're quite welcome," he whispered back. "Now let's get you dressed for bed."

* * *

Two weeks have passed and you still were only a 3 year old that Lucifer and Dan were 'babysitting'. Thankfully the burn on your arm didn't hurt much anymore but it did leave a nasty scar.

The others such as Chloe and Linda were curious as to why the couple were now in charge of a 3 year old, but the ladies were in complete shock when Lucifer told them that it was you suffering from a curse. They helped with watching you if either man had to do something.

It was one of those days when Chloe watched you that your 3 year old self became friends with Trixie. She was much older but she loved showing you books and having someone else to play with.

You and her were playing hide-and-seek today with Ella and Maze in the park as Chloe watched and Lucifer had brought some lunch for all of you.

"So," Chloe lowered her voice. "What are you and Dan going to do if they don't change back at all?"

The Devil nearly choked on his food, "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I know your brother said the curse is usually a temporary one, but still possible for them to stay as a toddler. I know Dan will do his damndest to be there for his best friend, but what about you?"

Lucifer had to think about that. Sure he told Dan that they'd be there for his friend but he himself is still a little uncomfortable around children. It isn't that he does not like them, but he's rather self conscious about the possibility of scaring them. He has become better with taking care of you at least, but that was mainly because he has it set in his mind that you will change back soon, however... Chloe had a point though, what if you never change back?

"Then I guess that now would be as good a time as any to become more used to children." He took a sip of his beverage. "I won't leave Dan or them to handle this on their own."

He heard a hum beside him while staring out to where you were chasing Ella trying to tag her. It made him smile seeing you full of energy much like when he last saw you before this shift. 

"For what it's worth, Lucifer," Chloe said to him. "I think you're doing great with them." 

"I do appreciate that, detective." He then stood up and shouted that lunch was ready, and you and Trixie were racing one another to get to the table.

You sat next to Lucifer and by Trixie, babbling on about how much fun you're having. Then your smile grew when you spotted Dan approaching the table.

After the lunch you spent more time with Maze and Trixie since the others had a case to work on, but it was still fun and Trixie managed to keep you busy.

When they returned later that night, they could see that you were very worn out. Thankfully Maze fed you and Trixie dinner, and Chloe had picked her up since she's spending the weekend with some friends. Lucifer carried you to the bathroom so he could get you ready for bed.

"Someone's rather tired, aren't you?" He teased, earning a sleepy glare from you.

"N'vah," you yawned out earning a chuckle.

The Devil smiled, "Oh silly me, I must be the one that's tired then. How about we both get ready for bed, hmm?"

"Kay," you again yawned. Somehow you managed to brush your teeth and got into your pj's.

Lucifer and Dan both tucked you in bed and left you once your eyes were fully closed. Now they were in their own bed and had decided to do something that they haven't done in at least 3 weeks...

It was maybe a few hours or so later that you woke with a start after a nightmare took over for a bit. This nightmare was so bad that you wet your pull-up and terrified to go back to sleep. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you got up and padded to where you knew Lucifer and Dan were.

The place is dark and more silent than you have ever heard it before. It was scary. Once you had managed to turn the knob and walked in you began to wonder why it smelled so strongly of cinnamon.

You can see the shadows of the two men on the bed snoring loudly so you crept up to the one closest to you. Just as you were about to reach out to let them know about what happened, you stopped short. Suddenly you were scared to tell them because you had wet yourself, and only bad kids wet themselves. And you even began to think that maybe they wouldn't let you stay in bed with them because of it.

As your head ran wild with thoughts, a hand suddenly cradled your cheek and made you jump.

"Hey, kiddo." It was Dan, and he sounded so different than usual. His voice was very rough and worried. "What's wrong?"

"I... I..." you tried to tell him but the shame of wetting yourself was flooding your body and it made you take deep unsettling breaths.

Dan sat up a little more and made you get closer to him as he gently shushed you, "Hey, hey it's okay. I'm here. We're both here." The man is doing his best to keep his naked lower half hidden and covered from your view.

When you began to slightly shake and cry, he checked the pants of your footie pajamas and yup, you were wet. Trixie had gone through this when she was younger too with nightmares.

He silently sighed in relief but before he could do anything, Lucifer turned on a lamp and stood. Huh, when did he manage to get dressed? No matter, he's thankful that the Devil remembered to cover himself, but he still needs to.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Lucifer asked, and when you nodded he walked over and easily scooped you up to carry you. "We'll have to fix that, won't we? First though, let's get you cleaned up. Then you can stay with us in bed."

Your body sagged into the warmth of Lucifer's embrace. Dan mouthed a silent thank you to him and the Devil winked back before taking you to the bathroom. This gives Dan enough time to put on sleep clothes at least. And to quickly discard the soiled sheets in favor of clean ones.

By the time Lucifer was out with you, you were in new pj's as well and their bed was newly made. The Devil chuckled playfully at Dan who got rolled eyes in return. He gently handed you to Dan who then laid you down in the middle of the bed, Lucifer scooting in on his side.

"Feeling better?" Dan whispered to you. He noted that you smelled like vanilla so he figured that Lucifer maybe gave you another bath. He was so busy trying to not be nude that he didn't notice.

"Yeah." You yawned out, "Fee'ing better."

"Good," Lucifer now looked down at you with his own fond smile. "We'll keep the bad dreams away while you sleep. You're safe with us."

With their warmth and reassurances, you fell back asleep easily. As Lucifer turned off the lamp, Dan brought the blanket over all three of you, "Goodnight, kiddo."

* * *

There was warmth all around you as your conciousness slowly turned on. You're no longer the 3 year old that was around for almost a month, but your actual age you. And you have no memory of what happened during those few weeks.

The warmth wasn't unwelcome, just unexpected and very comfortable. With your apartment was always either too hot or too cold. Never a happy middle.

At first you just wanted to just bask in this warmth until a very familiar and unsettling sensation was felt between your thighs. Carefully you slowly moved your hand downward, and it's then that you suddenly feel the warm weights around your torso and waist before your hand found the texture of a torn pull-up.

Those weights though made your eyes shoot open and then you're face to face with the sight of your best friend, Dan's face. The other weight, arm actually, must be his boyfriend Lucifer's arm.

This is bad. This is really, really bad! Did they find out about your curse? Do they even know it's you?

All you felt was the sudden panic rising into your chest, but you forced yourself to stay still when one of the arms moved and Dan shifted a little, mumbling in his sleep. Lucifer was very still yet breathing like he would be snoring.

Instead of staying to find out their sides of the story or suffer their ridicule and judgement, you slowly slithered out of the bed and found clothes that fit you and got out.

Your head was flooded with thoughts of what they would say about finding out that you shift into a sniveling 3 year old when everything was too much. None of it was good, and you knew a few people that found out about your curse and they all abandoned you. 

The last thing you ever wanted to do was drag Dan into taking care of you. He felt bad enough about Trixie for a time, and most of all you're terrified of him and all the others rejecting you.

Tough luck hit you when you found out that your old apartment is locked, and you didn't have the key. And as soon as you were back on the street, it had began to rain rather heavily.

"Fuck my life." You muttered angrily, but hey, on the bright side the burn on your arm isn't so bad anymore.

Just how long were you in shift this time? And how many of the others know about this?

This is such a mess.

There's only one other place you could go and just hide for a while, but it's a long walk and you just happen to not have shoes since you just wanted clothes and to get the fuck out before the lovebirds woke up.

You certainly didn't want to catch a cold so off you walked toward another friend's place. This friend didn't know the others, but they owe you a huge favor so hiding out is the least they could do to return that favor.

It was a long walk, maybe 30 minutes and you were totally soaked by now, but a voice you recognized cut through the constant pour of the rain with a call of your name.

"What're you doing out here?" Chloe was very concerned and... surprised? The expression quickly turned into worry, "Hop in and you can stay at my place a while."

Knowing that she doesn't take no for an answer, you got in the passenger side of her car. She must have the day off. The silence between the two of you was heavy and telling; she knew of your curse. 

"Dan and Lucifer called me," she explained when she was in the driveway of her home. "They sounded like they were about to cry when the called me and told me you disappeared."

"You know." It was a statement and came out harsher than you wanted, but Chloe didn't take it personally. She got out of her car and you followed her inside.

"Yes, I know." She explained, "And so does Maze, Linda, Ella, Dan and Lucifer."

A lump formed in your throat that you had to swallow down. Never in your life have you felt so exposed before, but before you can think on it more, Chloe led you to the bathroom and got clothes that would actually fit you.

"Take a shower and change. It will help."

"Thanks."

With that she left you to your own devices. The shower felt good, but you're still scared of the implications that she seems to be giving off. You knew she was hurt but she also seems to understand why you kept this to yourself.

And how are you going to continue your friendship with Dan and Lucifer? Chloe made it sound like they were worried, but that can't be right... can it?

She was sitting at her kitchen table when you came out, clean and mostly dry. Hopefully you wouldn't catch a cold. You didn't know where to start with trying to explain things, but when you opened your mouth, she raised her hand to stop you.

"If it's an apology, you don't need to." Her voice was gentle so you wouldn't be confused, "I really get why you never said anything about this, and I was hurt at first, but... I know none of us would've believed you if you had told us before we knew better about the world. Although I think the only apology you owe is for the knuckleheads for making them worry."

By the end of it, you're shaking and looking down and confessed, "I... I didn't want to be abandoned again. I had friends in the past that left me in the middle of nowhere when I accidentally shifted around them. If Dan or you did the same to me... I don't think I could handle it."

She got up and hugged you tightly as the floodgates opened just like the pouring rain outside. Chloe was expecting you to shift again but you didn't change size by the time your crying had stopped. Seeing her shocked face made you chuckle, "The curse takes a couple of days off before it makes me shift again."

"Oooh."

Her phone rang all of a sudden and she actually rolled her eyes. It didn't take a detective to know who was calling her. Again. Still, she answered it and of course, it's Dan. Even you could hear his very worried voice on the phone so you gestured that you wanted to talk to him. She tilted her head to make sure and you nodded.

With a near audible gulp, you held the phone to your ear, "Hey, Dan."

He must've had the phone on speaker because two voices suddenly were very loud at the same time. Loud enough to make you hold the phone away.

"Are you okay?!" 

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

Wow. If you knew that they'd be like this, maybe suffering endless embarrassment by staying in the bed would've been the smarter decision.

"Guys-" you tried to calm them down.

"You stay your butt at Chloe's." Dan said, this time his tone calmer. "We'll be over and we can talk, ok?"

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes, "Yes, mother."

If the silence and the sudden hang-up was anything to go by, that was the wrong thing to say. Oh boy, you never thought that anyone would be this mad at you, but it beats them leaving you on the side of a road.

Some minutes tick by before there was a knock at Chloe's door and in stepped a harried Lucifer and Dan, both locking gazes with you until you just had to look away. Chloe gave them a sharp glare of her own as they settled into chairs around the table. She got up and left so the three of you could speak alone.

Of course, Dan was the first to say something, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," you groaned and hid your face in your hands. "It's one thing that you had to find out about my curse, but knowing I was with you guys is... off putting."

"Do you not remember anything?" Lucifer then asked, mainly out of curiosity.

You shook your head and sighed, leaning back in your chair so you wouldn't have to look at them, "I never remember anything that happens before and after a shift. How did...?"

"Your boss called me," Dan then explained. "He told me that a customer attacked you and you were shaking so bad that you just left. I wanted to check on you and Lucifer came with me. That was about 2 weeks ago, nearly 3 weeks really. We took care of you since then."

He then explained that the doctor, Lucifer's brother, was the one who knew exactly what the curse was and how they decided to take care of you until you shifted back. Of course, you were skeptical that they'd put up with a 3 year old, especially Lucifer since you knew he was uncomfortable around children.

"You really didn't mind?" You asked, now looking at them. "You didn't mind watching over a 3 year old that didn't know either of you?"

This time Lucifer picked up the conversation, "I know it's difficult to believe, but we really didn't mind. You're a quiet child unless you want to play. Besides, it's not like we could really hold you responsible. You didn't shift on purpose and you have little control over it."

Both men scooted their chairs a little closer to you and Dan spoke again, "I'll admit that I was a little hurt that you didn't tell me about this curse sooner but I get why, and I'm not frustrated about that. I'm mostly a little frustrated because you went through this alone for years!" His own eyes now held tears threatening to spill out, "I know I can't do anything about the past but... will you let us help you now?"

Your head shot up at the question and your eyes are as wide as plates. They... they want to help you during shift? Is Dan serious?

"You'd... you would do that?"

Lucifer sounded offended at the question, "Of course we would! It would be a crime not to, and even after you got us together. But I'd like it if you didn't sneak off again like today. I may be the Devil, but I swear I nearly suffered a heart attack!"

You and Dan chuckled at his dramatic phrasing, but in all seriousness, you knew that they weren't kidding. They wanted to look out for you.

"I know you maybe don't want to live with us as an adult," Dan said. "But maybe we can figure out a way for you to contact one of us when a shift happens. Would... that be okay?"

Now it was like you couldn't stop smiling. You had your friends still wanting to be around you even after being a 3 year old, and better yet, your best friend and the Devil wanted to at least take care of you when you are said 3 year old.

"Yeah," you told them. "I... I'd like that. If you don't mind. I mean..."

"We do want to," the Devil was now right beside you. "But this is up to you. I know this is a little frightening, us finding out and then you waking up between us suddenly, but I can assure you that neither of us minded. You made me more confident to be around children, and you're quite the adorable little devil yourself."

You laughed a little and nodded. "Since you two are so sure then yes, I'll let you guys take care of me."

Dan playfully flicked your nose in a way that made you glare at him. He ignored it, "Let's make a plan then."

The duo were the ones doing most of it, and knowing Lucifer, he would have maybe 10 different ways you could get a hold of them when the shift occurs. You have never felt so relieved and happy to have people willing to help you with this curse.

You still hope that it doesn't happen often though, but even if it does, you have all the assurances that all of your friends will be there for you.


End file.
